Afterward
by makeanotherselection
Summary: A fluffy piece about the Winchester boys in their post-sex haze. No smut.


**Sam lay on his back, eyes closed, chest rising up and down slowly. The sheets were tangled around his lower torso. His hair was a mess on the pillow, and his right arm was splayed across the bed. Head resting on said arm, Dean let a dopey smile cross his face as he rolled right up to his brother. He kissed the man's temple, then his lips when Sam sighed happily.**

 **"** **Good?" The older Winchester inquired.**

 **"** **Great." The younger replied. Calloused fingers danced across his chest, skimming lightly between his abdominals like zipping up a coat. Sam made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he had just tasted a particularly erotic slice of cake. Or pie.**

 **Dean's head was resting in the crook of Sam's shoulder now, and his lips found his brother's left abdomen. Light kisses dotted up the bigger man's body. Sam reacted slowly yet surely, turning his head to the side and heaving his chest so Dean could access his neck. The older brother rolled over. His hands found the bed on either side of Sam's head. When their lips connected, no fervor was lost from their previous activities, but rather repurposed. Dean sucked in Sam's bottom lip and in response the younger Winchester inhaled while they melted together. No tongues were involved. It was a sensual act.**

 **Sam's hands floated up and began to roam up Dean's hips, stopping at his torso. Tugging lightly, the older Winchester was pulled on top of his brother. Their legs formed a pattern; first Sam's right, then Dean's left, then Sam's left and Dean's right. They fit together like a puzzle. And Dean's arms slid over Sam's shoulders and underneath his head. Loosely of course, for now the older brother's grip was around Sam's neck. His head rested on the bigger man's chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Sam let his arms rest lightly across Dean's back, keeping him in place for the time being. He felt a soft kiss on his left pectoral. They both sighed.**

 **"** **Dinner later? We could rent a movie." Sam thought out loud.**

 **"** **Yeah. Why not." Dean consented. He couldn't have disagreed, not with his brother's hands lazily drifting over the expanse of his back like they were.**

 **"** **I think I saw chinese somewhere on the drive here…" Dean offered. Sam thought on it, rubbing his palms along Dean's back lovingly.**

 **"** **You know, we never get pizza." Dean chuckled. His breath sent tickles down Sam's chest.**

 **"** **Mmmm, yeah. Pizza sounds fine." The older Winchester consented. His** ** _mmmm_** **sent warm vibrations through Sam's torso. He sighed contentedly.**

 **"** **What movie should we watch?" Dean wondered.**

 **"** **Probably something sappy. And romantic. With lots of chick flick moments." Dean shuddered in his brother's arms at Sam's retort and rubbed a thumb along the nape of his neck.**

 **"** **Or we could watch porn." The older Winchester mused. He kept his hopes up, until he felt Sam's chest rise and fall in a breathy chuckle.**

 **"** **Yeah, I think what we just did was a bit better then porn, Dean."  
** **"** **Oh definitely, Sammy. Porn would probably suck compared to that."**

 **The brothers lay in unisoned silence.**

 **"** **How 'bout** ** _Die Hard_** **?"**

 **"** **Man, we haven't watched that since -"**

 **"** **Heh, yeah. Remember -"**

 **"** **Don't even get me started."**

 **Another comfortable lapse. Dean slid up his brother's chest slowly. Sam loosened his grip while still keeping his arms in place. Neither Winchester had plans to move anytime soon. The elder let his arms slide out from under Sam's head and hovered his head over his brother's face. They kissed again, Sam's hands finding Dean's neck and hair.**

 **"** ** _Die_** ** _Hard_** **sounds fine." Sam spoke when his lips were released.**

 **"** **What a nice evening Sammy. Should be fun."**

 **But for all their planning, the Winchesters never got around to pizza or even a movie. No, they stayed in bed. Wrapped in each other, kissing warmly and dozing occasionally. Among other things.**


End file.
